Martial Gene
The Martial Gene is a genetic mutation that was born in the human race centuries ago. It is a mutation that unlocks the savage nature of humans that existed during the prehistoric times. The martial gene used the human body as a host. The symptoms were more aggression and a general increase in strength, speed, and durability for the population. To control this savagery, the now titled Martial Family claimed the way to control and use this gene is through martial arts. The martial gene resulted an increase in practicing martial arts, meditation, and physical/mental training. 99.99% of the population have the genes. No one knows the exact origin of the gene except for the martial family, the clan that has the most pure genes. Forms At some point, the martial gene's mutation took specifc forms and gave humans distinct abilities. Scientists confirmed that there are three types of ways the martial gene could mature as. Later, a fourth one, which was considered a genetic "defect" was officiated. Saiyaman Saiyaman is the most common and considered most normal way the martial gene mutates as. Around 90% of the population are Saiyaman. Saiyaman, through physical and mental training and experience, are able to enhance their strength, speed, and durability. Saiyaman is the result of improving the physical and mental abilities; it does not increase strategy and knowledge of martial arts. Due to the increase in power levels, Saiyaman levels were generalized. These levels are not equivalent to each Saiyaman. They scaling is based on each Saiyaman's base form the amount of training put in. Saiyaman levels are transitive in power, but a higher Saiyaman could be defeated by a lower level one due to fight tactics. The levels are: Limit The form that has no control over the gene. Only bits of energy is used to gain more power. This is considered the "training form." Mode 1 The first true form of Saiyaman. A Saiyaman 1 unlocks part of the martial gene and has a certain aura around. Most Saiyaman 1st Degree Black Belts reach mode 1. This is unlocked naturally after training. Mode 2 This form is considered an aggressive form that is unlocked after mental training of the martial art. The aura is not as wild as mode 2. Most 3rd Degree Black Belts are able to unlock this form. Mode 3 This form was considered the best form of the Saiyaman (until Saiyaman Master was theorized). Saiyaman 3 are generally able to fight on par with mastered Kaishins. Saiyaman 3 are usually considered born with the best genes. They must tolerate a lot of pain since the genes could not accept the host body. There have been no Saiyaman 3 that are below the level of 5th Degree Black. Breaker This form was discovered after Gin Yukihira fought at the Brazil Major to secure his place with the Global Ten. Saiyaman Breaker is form that mutates the gene unnaturally. There are two theories to getting this method. One is by being born with overall Saiyaman genes and lifelong training. The other is through mental understanding and calmness. Many have attempted to obtain Saiyaman Breaker using Artificial Genes, but the results usually prove fatal. During Breaker, the body goes through auto-pilot, the gene controlling the body to do one thing: protect the host. The body can dodge, deflect, and attack at inhuman speeds. Breaker leaves martial artists in a lot of pain, some people unable to compete anymore. Another disadvantage is the lack of control; most fighters cannot use tactics with this form and rely solely on reaction. As a result, most people do not even want to achieve this form. Master When Breaker became an official Saiyaman mode, scientists pondered if Breaker was the proto-form of complete mastery over the gene. Master is theorized to be the ultimate form of a martial artist. It is theorized to be stronger than the best Kaishin and an Elixir at full form. So far, there is no official record of a Saiyaman Master. Some believe the Martial Family is the only bloodline that can achieve this form with no training, since they have the most pure genes. Others believe that certain fighters can achieve this through intense training. Kaishin Kaishin are people who inherited the martial gene that forms the genetic makeup of a specific part of the host, rather than the whole body. This makes the particular part of the host extremely powerful when exploited. Kaishin make 8% of the population with the gene. Kaishin are able to do certain things with their body in relation to the world that would be deemed impossible. This includes, increasing speed, hardening skin, enhanced senses, etc. Kaishin cannot increase the potential of their Kaishin mutations to increase fighting performance. They 'improve' their Kaishin abilities by maximizing the limitations of the mutation and learning different tactics when using it. Kaishin abilities take a lot of energy to use and can tire martial artists with prolong use. Some people are born with two Kaishin abilities making them even stronger. Elixir Elixir are those that cannot naturally mutate the gene just through triaining and martial artists. They must consume certain things that the host digests and can get nutrients from. The type of thing they consume is determined by doctors and evaluation. When consumed, Elixir get great increase in over all power, a full powered Elixir can easily fight a Saiyaman 3. Due to the artificial genes coming to existence, Elixir are generally disliked by the martial community, with some claiming they're not "true" martial artists, due to using outside resources to increase potential. Some tournaments even ban Elixir from entering. Elixir make up 1.99% of the population. Hybrid Hybrid is a theoretical concept of a host body carrying two types of Martial Genes. Hybrids do not have a huge advantage over those with one gene. There are no confirmed Hybrids, but the theory proposes a Hybrid taps into both genes, but at a slower rate and a smaller height of power. For example, a Saiyaman-Kaishin hybrid could reach at best Saiyaman 2 and perhaps master the Kaishin ability. Hybrids are considered mythical and even feared as inhuman species. There are many theories to the nature of Hybrids. Some say Hybrids live a shorter life due to the host unable to develop two martial genes. Others think Hybrids are secret descendants of the Martial Family. Martial Kurse The Martial Kurse is a designation to someone who does not possess the Martial Gene. Thus, they are unable to train in martial arts as well as the rest. Martial Kurse mostly occurs when there are twins, with one receiving the gene and the other not receiving it. Sometimes, a single born will not inherit the gene. Generally, those with the martial kurse do not compete due to the huge disadvantage, but some have. There is only one known black belt with the martial kurse.